


A way to relieve stress

by DeruSamaWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Smut, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeruSamaWrites/pseuds/DeruSamaWrites
Summary: Levi is stressed. What's a poor Levi to do when Eren isn't around? Just some short smut.





	A way to relieve stress

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I actually wrote this hfgfhfghd  
> Inspired by erericultists amazing smut! hghsgs ITS SO GOOD i cant

“Fucking SHIT-!” A yell resounds through the halls, followed by a swift boot to the wall. The scouts around him jump in fear and scamper off, murmuring under their breaths about Captain Levi.

Levi heaves a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He stomps off to his own office, slamming the door behind him.

 

It was fair to say he was pretty pissed.

 

At what? At a lot of things, as usual. Having just left a meeting that went on way too long, with the duty of training new scouts, and, now, with the news that Eren’s team they sent out to explore the now freed lands has been delayed from returning, and who knows what’s out there? The longer Eren is outside the base, the higher the chance of him getting hurt is. And Levi can’t handle it.

Piles upon piles of paperwork, mixed along with snot-nosed scouts and piggish military police, the stress was getting to him. And with no way to expel his stress or frustration, he was left with a swirl of anger building up inside him.

Usually, when he was like this, Eren would hold him and whisper soothing words, letting Levi vent all of his stress, or he would give him a massage, putting extra care to Levi’s bad leg.

 

A smile and small kiss from Eren always made things better.

 

Or, when that didn’t work...

 

Eren would be rough, slamming into Levi as he grabs tight hold of his raven hair, making sure the whole base knew who Levi belonged to.

Calling Levi his filthy little slut in the most endearing way possible, scratching at his scalp and tighs, leaving bite marks along Levi’s entire body.

All the while Levi would cry out in ecstasy, holding onto Eren’s broad shoulders for purchase as he’s fucked into the bed.

 

And afterwards, exhausted and with a raw voice, Levi would relax in a hot bath made by Eren, the sweat and the scent of sex carefully wiped away by Eren’s loving hands.

Eren would always prepare fresh sheets, carrying Levi to bed after his bath.

And, the two laying there, Eren would softly stroke Levi’s jaw and lips, in awe at just how beautiful his Levi was.

 

 

But Eren wasn’t here right now. So what was Levi to do?

 

Reliving the night from before Eren went out on his expedition, in the comfort and privacy of his own quarters... Levi undoes his cravat, the room suddenly feeling far too warm for his liking. He shrugs off his jacket, making sure to carefully fold it neatly away, doing the same with his shirt and trousers. He lets out a content sigh as the slightly chilly air of his office stings his overheated skin. Making sure to lock the door, Levi lies down on the bed, grunting as his tired legs hit the soft material.

His mind is left to wander once more, and soon his mind is full completely of Eren.

 

And the things Eren would do to him when he got the chance... even as the years went by, Eren never stopped yearning for Levi. Behind the corner of a wall, inside a locked closet, or even out in the forest during training, Eren would find every opportunity he got to show Levi just how much he loved him. Every inch of him.

Levi always sighs afterwards, stating how much of a brat Eren was. And each time, Eren would laugh, leave a small peck on Levi’s lips and grin.

 

But Levi never truly minded. To be loved so endearingly, so faithfully by someone with such a pure heart... it makes Levi’s chest ache with how happy it makes him. To have every inch of his body kissed and marked by him...

 

Levi shifts on the bed, his mind wandering to how Eren’s tounge feels on his nipples, on his cock and in his mouth, that searing heat he always seemed to radiate. Levi takes in a shaky breath, closing his eyes. He imagines Eren hovering over him, wearing that stupid loving smile of his. He imagines Eren’s hands playing with his nipples, softly at first, but then he begins to tug and twist at them, tracing light circles around the reddened skin.

And when he was done with that, his hands wandered down Levi’s toned stomach, tracing at all the scars there. He would place light kisses on his navel, biting gently at it. His hands would wander down further, and further...

 

Levi throws his head back with a groan as his hand wraps around his hardened cock, ever so slightly pulling at the skin and teasing the tip. He knows exactly how much Eren loves to take it slow and tease him, so he’ll do no different.

It’s been quite the while since Levi has done anything like this. Before he even joined the survey corps, he was too on edge and alert to relax and please himself. Besides, he was much too prideful.

But sometimes the urge would eat away at him and he wouldn’t be able to help it, discreetly stroking himself every now and then.

 

And then when Eren came along... Levi had never thought he could find so much pleasure in something so simple.

 

Eren would stroke him slowly at first, alternating between stroking and teasing the slit. Gradually his hand would grow faster, along with Levi’s quickened breath and flushed skin. Eren would suck at his neck, placing light kisses all along his heated skin.

Levi would grit his teeth while secretly relishing in the feeling of Eren’s lips, struggling to keep in his moans and sighs of pleasure.

But Eren would force them out, forcing Levi’s lips open with his tounge and sucking harshly, pulling a delicious string of groans from Levi’s throat.

 

Levi’s hips buck up into his hand and he grunts, toes curling against the sheets. His mouth hangs open while he pants, unable to take it slow any longer. The vision of Eren slowly wrapping his reddened lips around Levi’s length...

He thrusts up into his hand, groans and moans spilling from his agape lips. His whole body is flushed a pretty crimson, biting at his lip almost enough to draw blood.

 

Eren licks his lips as he tastes Levi’s come, smirking at Levi’s red face, and leaving a gentle kiss on his nose.

Levi gasps harshly as he grips himself tighter, strokes harder and faster-

 

His Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren-

 

Moaning his name once more, Levi finds his release all over his stomach and hand. He pants for air, placing an arm over his eyes in exhaustion. Giving one last stroke, he goes limp against the bed, as he catches his breath.

After a couple minutes his breath is steady again, and he looks down at himself. Cringing at the feel of sweat and come on himself, he groggily stands and walks to the bathroom, taking a long bath.

 

Afterwards, feeling refreshed and with a clear head, Levi changes the bed sheets and goes to sleep.

 

 

That definitely helped his bad mood. He inwardly smirks- Maybe he should do that again sometime. Maybe even with Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment~


End file.
